


You’re the only exception

by omgquackity



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confrontations, Dream doesn’t understand his feelings anymore, Feelings Realization, George is looking for closure, M/M, Past Character Death, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgquackity/pseuds/omgquackity
Summary: George wants closure, Dream wants his happiness back.George visits dream in prison, Dream doesn’t want to let him go again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	You’re the only exception

“Right this way George.” Sam tells him as he guides the man down the long dark hallway. The walls around him are large and terrifying, he feels almost as if they are closing in around him.

His chest tightened more and more with every dreadful step he took. He had to visit him. He was a monster, a killer, but he had to. 

“Are you sure you want to do this George? Even after last month's accident...” The warden asked.

“Yeah...I-“

He needed closure. He needed to know what his thoughts and feelings were. Though being here in this eerie empty building was painful, if this is the only way to figure it out then so be it. 

“Yeah. Let’s do it.” 

Sam proceeded to do all of the thorough security checks to make sure George wasn’t trying anything sneaky. After many signed contracts and scans, they were almost ready to see him. 

“Please stand here while the lava rises.” Sam said briefly. 

George nodded and waited patiently by the door. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared for what he would see on the other side. 

This was the first time he was visiting Dream.

He would almost feel bad for distancing himself but...not after his last incident. 

As soon as the lava rose he watched as a familiar blonde appeared in his vision. All the way across the ocean of lava sat his Dream. Tied up and chained to a far wall. The sight before him hurt George. 

“Step on the bridge and follow it as it moves. This is to make sure no one else can get over there.” Sam stated and flipped a switch that sent the bridge below his feet shooting forwards. 

This was it. He was here now. There was nowhere else to go. He had to finally face all of his nightmares. 

The bars that separated them remained up now. Sam decided that after the last accident he wouldn’t take any more chances. 

The blonde clad in a cliche orange jumpsuit sat pressed up against the far back wall, his eyes facing the floor. 

George kinda wished he could just reach out and hug him. Hold him and assure him that everything would be okay.

“Dream.” George coughed out, his throat dry and achy. 

The aforementioned glanced up quickly, his eyes shining with something George couldn’t quite decipher. 

“You came.” He sounded almost breathless.

George almost broke at the mere glimpse of dream’s voice. It’s been so long since he’s heard it. It used to be the most comforting thing to him in the world, but now it just feels wrong. 

“I didn’t think you’d ever come. I asked for you all the time.” 

“I know.” George answered abruptly, not wanting to dive into those feelings that were tugging his heartstrings so tightly.

“Why did you never come?” Dream’s voice broke softly, carrying a feeling so heavy and draining. 

“Are you really asking me that right now? You know what you did, right? You know how many people you hurt, right?” George’s eyes searched the once familiar man's face for something, anything. 

It all seemed so far away now. The feelings he once felt for the man in front of him long gone. The sense of comfort and home no longer there. His heart ached for it so badly but his mind knew better. His mind knew of the tricks and games the man loved to play. 

“Well…” Dream mumbled under his breath. 

“Dream.” George gritted his teeth, “Why did you do it? Hmm? Why did you kill Tommy?”

Dream looked away, afraid to meet the other’s disappointment filled eyes. 

“Dream!” George cried softly, trying to get something out of the prisoner. Trying to dig deep into him. Trying to find the person he once knew. 

But he was gone. 

The Dream he once loved was far too gone.

The need for power and control getting the best of him.

“Dream!” He wailed louder this time. The blonde turned his head up to the man calling for him. His eyes filled with sorrow and pity. 

“I did it for you, George. Everything that I ever did was for you!” He yelled.

“No!” George snapped, “Cut it! Cut the bullshit Dream! Nothing you ever did was for me. It was all for you! All you ever cared about was yourself! You’re selfish! So selfish! Never anyone else, it was always you you you…” He fell to his knees, his hands reaching up to his face to hold something. Burning hot tears streamed down his cheeks. 

“That’s not true, George. The only reason Tommy was exiled in the first place was because of you. I was just trying to protect you.” Dream spat back angrily. 

“Right and then what, you decided to blow up a nation for me too? Then huh, you killed a child for me too? Please. Stop the bullshit, stop all the lies, just stop!” He fumed. 

He couldn’t take it. Couldn’t take the pent up feelings and stress building inside of him. 

“I’m so tired. So tired of feeling this way, Dream. You just never understood that huh? Never understood how much you hurt people. How the little things you do can affect someone so badly. I don’t even know what to do with myself anymore! I feel so lost without you...I feel so lost so…” He sobbed into his hands as all of the feelings flowed out of him.

“I feel like I lost you. I lost the Dream I knew. The Dream I loved. I just want you back, I just want the good part of you back. I want to be able to laugh with you and joke around with you, chase you around and roll my eyes at you when you,” He gasped for air, his lungs filled with nothing but despair. “when you make one of those dumb jokes you always used to make...I want you Dream, I want my best friend back.” He broke down, deciding it was better to let it out anyways. 

Dream watched the brunette shake softly on the cold floor as his tears rolled off of his face. It pained him. Somewhere deep inside he knew that this was wrong. Wanted nothing more then to break out of these stupid chains and wrap his arms around the man infront of him. Be there for him, comfort him the best he could. 

But he couldn’t. He ruined that chance for himself. 

“I’m…” His voice shook, catching George’s attention. He looked up at him, and when their eyes met Dream swore to himself he would do everything in his power to never, never make George feel this way ever again. Even if it meant sacrificing everything. He was worth it. 

“I’m sorry, George.” 

The sobbing stopped for a second as he stared at Dream, “W-What?” 

“I know, I know. Sorry doesn’t fix anything but…”

“No it’s just-“ 

Hearing Dream say sorry? That’s something George would never expect. Never in a million years did he expect to hear those words come out of Dream’s mouth. It sounded so odd and foreign. 

“I know you don’t believe me, I know I never say this or admit to my faults but...I am sorry George. You may not believe me but, as soon as I can I’m going to try my best to better myself. For you. I can’t stand to see you like this, especially knowing it’s because of me.”

George wanted to believe him. He really, really did. It was so hard though. After constantly being let down and stepped on, it was hard. He always felt so used by the one person he wanted to be there for. It’s hard.

He simply nodded and got up from the floor. Dream watched sadly as he began to back away, cautiously and slowly. 

Before turning around and yelling for Sam they locked eyes one last time. 

“I won’t give up on us, George.” Dream whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work posted on ao3 so i’d love feedback!! tysm for reading <3 my twt is @omgquackity


End file.
